Operation: Arrow
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: Great. My best friend has a floating disorder AND my mom is having an affair with Green Arrow! - Cassie Queen is not having a good day. A Chlollie next gen fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Operation: Arrow  
Author: Miranda Aurelia  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver  
Summary: Great. My best friend has a floating disorder AND my mom is having an affair with Green Arrow! - Cassie Queen is not having a good day.

A/N: I think it's amazing how much I can brainstorm when I'm trying to avoid studying. Hope you enjoy my latest Smallville fic!

Cassandra Queen had always been a light sleeper with sensitive hearing. That's why it wasn't surprising when the sound of muffled voices woke her up from her slumber.

She cracked open one eye and glanced at the clock – the red numbers proclaimed the time to be 2:03 AM.

Her original intention was going to roll over and go back to sleep when her ears picked up the sound of masculine laughter. _'Dad's home!'_ was the thought that immediately popped into her mind.

Oliver Queen had been gone for almost half a month already on a business trip and she'd missed her father a lot.

Shaking off the vestiges of sleep, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed her robe.

Her bare feet barely made any sound as she made her way down the hallway towards the living room. However, any words of greeting immediately died on her lips as she took in the sight before her.

She would have recognized that figure no matter what. This was the same man that the news reports all featured at least once every two weeks. The one the news reports said was the leader of the Justice League.

It was also the same green-leather-clad figure that currently had Cassandra's mother wrapped in his arms as they engaged in what looked like a very steamy kiss – which looked like it was going to degenerate into NC-17 territory very soon.

She knew that she should have yelled out or something. _Too bad it was like watching a car crash_, a very detached part of her thought, _it was horrifying, but sometimes you just couldn't look away._

Fortunately, that problem was solved when clothes started getting removed and she forced herself to move. In record time, she was back underneath the warmth of her covers with only one thought moving on a continuous loop through her mind.

Her mother was having an affair with Green Arrow!

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was 7:36 AM.

"Cassie!" She could hear her mom knocking on her door, "Rise and shine, sweetie!"

Cassandra fought back as yawn as she slowly got up. As she got more awake, the events of the night flooded back.

_'Maybe I just dreamed the whole thing,'_ she thought to herself crossly as she brushed her teeth, _'Mom and Green Arrow? Nah, that's impossible.'_

That theory was soon dashed.

"Morning, Mom," she called out as she shuffled into the kitchen, "You know, I had the weirdest-" Cassandra stopped abruptly as she looked at her mother.

Chloe Queen was sporting a visible hickey on her neck, one that her short blond hair evidently did not manage to hide.

"What were you going to say?" Chloe asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Uh…." Cassandra furiously thought of something to say, "I dreamed that I was getting chased by Barney. You know, the purple dinosaur? Yeah." She lowered her eyes and started on her scrambled eyes while her mind took in this new piece of information.

_'Okay, definitely did NOT dream about Mom and Green Arrow,'_ she thought, _'Because I'm one hundred percent sure Mom wasn't sporting that hickey before last night!'_

"Mom," she asked, "Did you and Dad have a fight?"

Chloe looked a bit taken back by this question. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Nah. I'm just imagining things..." Cassandra trailed off, "Weird dreams and all."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You walked in on your mom kissing Green Arrow," Nathan Kent furrowed his brow, "And that's why GA is now public enemy #1."

"Not so loud!" Cassandra hissed, glancing around the hallway to see if anyone had heard them. "They weren't just kissing. There was totally groping involved." Then as if she just realized what she said, she closed her eyes and groaned. "Okay, really, really, REALLY bad mental images."

"Considering you're saying that you walked in on your mom doing the horizontal mamba with Green Arrow, yeah."

She glared at him, "They weren't doing it…yet, when I was watching." She had successfully blocked out the faint moans that had followed after she had retreated to her room by burying her head under a pillow.

"I'm guessing that means I should hide away all my Green Arrow posters before you use them for target practice?" The third member of their group spoke up.

"More like burn them," muttered Cassie.

"Hey!"

"What is it with your crush on that guy?"

Tina Allen shrugged. "He's hot."

"He's….old!" Cassie spluttered, "He's probably older than your father!"

"He's still hot though. Have you seen those biceps of his?" Tina grinned, "Besides, I don't tease you about your crush on Superman! I bet he's old enough to be your dad too!"

Nathan groaned, "Can we not let this conversation degenerate into girl-talk here?!"

"Uh, hello, girl here."

"And here."

"Duly noted."

"So what am I supposed to do?!!" Cassie wrung her hands, "I've got to figure out what to do before Dad comes home!"

"You could booby-trap the pent-house so that next time GA comes in, BAM! He'll be too busy trying to get uncaught to try anything!"

"And I get grounded for the rest of my natural life if Dad or Mom get caught in one of those traps."

"Put a hit out of him?"

"With the Mafia?" Tina looked amused.

"Number one. I don't have the mafia's contact info on my cell. Two, I don't think my allowance money will cover it. Three, Green Arrow is a jerk, but he's still one of the good guys. Unfortunately," Cassie said the last part under her breathe.

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour.

"But we need to think of something – and soon."

"So we're not writing a complaint letter to the JLA?"

"You-" Cassie glared at him, "-Are not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be," mumbled Nathan as Cassie stalked down the hallway. Tina just shook her head.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Operation: Arrow  
Author: Miranda Aurelia  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver  
Summary: Great. My best friend has a floating disorder AND my mom is having an affair with Green Arrow! - Cassie Queen is not having a good day.

**Chapter 2**

"I need to use your email."

"What's wrong with yours?" Nathan asked.

"My email's on Queen Industries servers and I don't want my mom seeing it! Since you know, she's like a computer whiz and all." There was a pause. "And no, I'm not emailing the Justice League."

"I never said you were!"

"You were probably thinking it."

**To: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
**From: boywonder AT freemail .com  
Subject: EMERGENCY**

Connor,

This is Cassie. I'm using Nathan's email for security reasons.

Anyways, this is an **Emergency**. You know Dad's away on his business trip right? Well, one night I heard voices out in the living room, so I thought it was Dad arriving home, but it wasn't! You know what I saw instead? I saw Mom and Green Arrow doing **IT**!!!

We have got to do something about this before Dad gets home! What if he catches them??! We have so got to do something!

Your very traumatized sister,  
Cassie

**To: cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com  
Cc: boywonder AT freemail .com  
From: connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu  
Subject: Re: EMERGENCY**

I was wondering why your boyfriend was emailing me.

And about the problem you mentioned – you sure you didn't consume too many chocolate shakes that night?

Your favourite brother,  
Connor

P.S. You do realize that the servers used by Queen Industries are more secure than freemail, right?

**To: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
**From: boywonder AT freemail .com  
Subject: Re: Re: EMERGENCY**

No, I know what I saw! And I saw him in all his green-leather! He even left mom with this huge hickey! We have got to do something before Dad finds out!! Do you hear me, Connor J. Queen?!

Btw, this is Cassie.

P.S. Nathan's not my boyfriend. Jerk.

P.P.S. Favourite?? You're the only brother I have. OMG… You sure Harvard didn't receive a huge donation from Dad before you got your letter?

P.P.P.S. I didn't want Mom accidentally reading any of my emails.

Nathan here. Cassie wants me to let you know that I'm not her boyfriend.

And please don't send me computer viruses. Thanks.

- Nathan

**To: watchtower AT jla .org  
From: connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**

Mom, I'm emailing you this because there's no way I'm saying this over the phone.

Could you and dad keep the, uh, NC-17 sessions behind closed, preferably LOCKED doors? I think you guys just mentally scarred Cassie.

Your loving son (who had also been somewhat mentally traumatized by this earlier in his life),  
Connor

P.S. Thanks for the food basket.

**To: connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu  
From: watchtower AT jla .org**

Your father and I will _try_ to keep that in mind.

Will you be coming home for the midterm break?

Love,  
Mom.

**To: connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu  
From: boywonder AT freemail .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: EMERGENCY**

Just sending me a jpeg file with the 'O RLY' owl is not going to cut it. How can you be so freaking calm about all this?!!

AH, NVM. Sometimes, if you want to get something done, you got to do it yourself.

- Cassie

P.S. Your beloved comic book collection will be scheduled for a trip to the nearest library donation box later on this afternoon.

**To: boywonder AT freemail .com  
From: connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: EMERGENCY**

Cassie,

GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY COMICS!

Or I'm telling Mom about the vase.

**To: watchtower AT jla .org  
From: connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**

Mom,

Can you check if my comic collection is still intact.

Thanks.

P.S. Will definitely be home for the break. My _sanity_ depends on it.

P.P.S. There is no _try_. =P

**To: connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu  
From: boywonder AT freemail .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: EMERGENCY**

That was two years ago, you jerk!

- Cassie

Clicking on the send button, Cassie looked up from her laptop and her eyes widened.

Sometime during her emailing, Nathan must have fallen asleep. However, what really caught her attention was the three feet of air between him and the couch.

_'Nice magic trick.'_

Cautiously moving her hand through the space underneath the slumbering teenager, she was shocked to find that there was actually nothing there. Nathan was actually floating in mid-air.

"Hey," she hissed.

"Hmm.."

"Wake up!"

"Wha?" He opened one eye. "You done arguing with Connor yet?"

Cassandra just looked straight at him. "You're hovering in mid-air."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look down."

That was when Nathan finally noticed his predicament.

Cassie winced as he fell three feet through the air onto the couch.

"Oof. Okay, now that hurt."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan rubbed his back as he sat up, "Dang, this is the third time this week!"

"You mean, your floating disorder?"

Nathan glared at her, "It's not a disorder."

"If you say so. We still have to do something about it though," she frowned, "You got to admit, it's not normal."

"I think I noticed that."

The Green Arrow problem was temporarily relegated to the back burner in the face of this new development.

**TBC**

A/N: Just occurred to me that Cassie and Nathan are related since Chloe and Lois are cousins. Although, that particular matter really has no bearing on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Operation: Arrow  
Author: Miranda Aurelia  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver  
Summary: Great. My best friend has a floating disorder AND my mom is having an affair with Green Arrow! - Cassie Queen is not having a good day.

**Chapter 3**

"DAAAAAADDD!" Cassie flew into her father's arms as soon as he stepped off the elevator, "I missed you so much!"

Oliver just chuckled as he returned her hug. "I'll try to keep my trips shorter in the future. So how is everything?"

Cassie's eyes widened. "Great. They've been…great."

"Oh?"

"Yup! Everything's just fine and dandy. As soon as I give certain vigilante a thorough chewing out…" she muttered the last part under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Um…dinner's ready!"

Dinner was a tense affair – at least it was for her. She found herself analyzing each and every one of her parents' expressions, looking for hints of tension, signs of guilt, but there were none.

The hickey on her mom's neck had faded somewhat, but it was still visible and Cassie felt like she was holding her breathe, waiting for the imminent explosion that would occur when her dad saw it.

However, that was occasionally interspersed with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Would this be the last month or week or whatever that her parents would be smiling at each other over dinner?

When her mother and father exchanged another smile, Cassie found that she couldn't stand it anymore. "May be I be excused?"

They looked at Cassandra's retreating back. "Why does our daughter look like I just killed her puppy?" Chloe wondered out loud.

Oliver just took a sip from his cup. "We don't own a dog."

"….I definitely didn't marry you for your sense of humor."

"No, you just married me because you couldn't keep your hands off my hot bod."

"Everyone else knows I married you solely for your high-tech gizmos," Chloe grinned at him, "Those abs of yours were just a bonus."

"You wound me, Watchtower."

"I'll make it up to you, say, on the rooftop of the Daily Planet?"

"I like the way you think."

* * *

"I am so dead," was the first thing out of Nathan's mouth when they met up after classes.

"Why?" Cassie looked around, "Did people see you hovering in mid-air?" she asked in a lower voice.

"No. We were in P.E. and Mr. Spence was telling us to run one more lap before class ended. He asked me why I was still standing there after every one had started off."

"So why were you?" Tina asked.

"I was standing there because I'd already finished the lap already!"

Cassie blinked. "It usually takes me at least two minutes to finish one lap around the field."

Nathan nodded, "That's just it! It took me one minute and forty-two seconds last week. I know because we were getting timed on it! But today…one second I was here and the next second, I was finished!"

"So what did you do?"

"I had to force myself to run at a normal pace…but even then, I was still one of the first five people to be done – even after the other guys had a head start!"

"That's totally insane," breathed Tina.

"I know." There was a pause. "What am I going to do?"

"Research," said Cassie, "This definitely calls for research."

"What the heck are we supposed to research? Research doesn't cover stuff like 'what to do if you find yourself floating three feet off the ground'!"

"Relax. We'll figure it out."

* * *

"Are you trying to say my mom slept with Superman?!"

"Well….." Tina exchanged a look with Cassie over Nathan's head, "That's not the way I would have worded it."

"You have to admit that the…uh, evidence, is looking that way," Cassie offered cautiously as Nathan stared daggers into the screen of his laptop.

The screen in question was currently displaying the article _'I Spent the Night with Superman' by Lois Lane_.

"It does make sense though," Tina said in a hushed voice, "We've already ruled out Impulse because he doesn't fly – and the other person that can run that fast and fly is Superman."

"I'm hover in mid-air. I don't fly!" Nathan hissed, "Big diff!"

"If you hover longer at will, then that's called flying," Cassie said in a low voice. Then she frowned, "Why are we whispering?"

The three of them were currently holed up in one of the staff rooms at Queen Tower – mainly because Cassie was paranoid about using public wireless internet.

"Mom would never cheat on dad like that!"

"Maybe this thing with Superman was before she met your dad," offered Tina.

"Or maybe it's some sort of weird genetic mutation," Cassie frowned.

"Uh huh."

"Have your parents found out any of your abilities?"

"I don't think so, I mean, I've been pretty careful about not falling asleep under I've locked my door and I've been watching how fast I run…" He trailed off, "I think that's all I can do at this point."

"Okay, now we need to make some headway into my problem. We need to find Green Arrow."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Cassie pumped her arm into the air. "I figured out where Green Arrow's going to hit next."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I really did!" Cassie pointed to her list, "If you look at the all the places he's hit in the past, you'll see the pattern!"

Tina squinted at the screen. "You've narrowed it down to....twenty-five different places spaced across the entire city."

Nathan snorted, ignoring the irritated glance Cassie threw in his direction.

"It's close enough."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to hunt him down for a quick chat."

Nathan shook his head. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Cassie just smiled sweetly at him, "That's why you're going to be tagging along."

"Wait, what?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Operation: Arrow  
Author: Miranda Aurelia  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver  
Summary: Great. My best friend has a floating disorder AND my mom is having an affair with Green Arrow! - Cassie Queen is not having a good day.

**Chapter 4**

"What do you think you're doing here?" Green Arrow was definitely not expecting the girl tapping her feet impatiently next to his bike.

It took Cassie three tries that month before she finally located the elusive archer. Nathan had tagged along and they had used his new-found speed to their advantage, mapping out possible areas in the vicinity that Green Arrow would stash his bike.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not here."

Judging from the lights that were starting to flicker on in the building Green Arrow had just exited from, that wasn't a surprise. She nodded.

"Hold on tight," was all he said after she scrambled onto the back of his bike behind him. Her eyes met Nathan's for a brief second before the bike took off down the alley.

Cassie squeezed her eyes shut as she held on for dear life as they weaved in and out of traffic. Once the bike finally stopped about two blocks from Queen Tower, she quickly climbed off and leaned against the wall of the building next to them.

"There are these wonderful inventions called helmets. And speed limits. You should look into them!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Never mind that," Green Arrow seemed unusually agitated, "How long have you been sneaking out at night? I bet your parents certainly aren't aware of this."

"For your information, this was only the third time this month!" Inwardly, Cassie thought that in normal circumstances, she should have been more intimidated by his presence, but indignation was the overruling emotion at the moment.

"The third time?!" Green Arrow thundered, "Young lady, you are in so much trouble! So what is it? I hope you have a good reason for hunting me down and putting yourself in danger!"

"Stay away from my mom," Deciding she sounded a bit too blunt, she added, "Please?"

"What are you talking about?" Green Arrow sounded a bit confused by this abrupt change in topic.

"I saw you and my mom the other night," her words came out in a hurry, "And I won't have my parents adding to America's great divorce stats. So whatever it is between you and my mom, it stops now."

"And if it doesn't?"

Cassie glared at him. The lighting wasn't that great, but she could have sworn that she saw the corner of Green Arrow's mouth twitch a bit.

"I'll, I'll-" she stamped her foot, "I'll use all the resources Queen Industries has to make your life a living hell! So there!" Was the stupid green man laughing at her?

"So you're not going to turn me in?"

"As if anyone will believe me," she muttered, "Although you really do need to change your M.O. Think about it! If I can find you, what's to say that thousands of other reporters, bad guys or whatever can't find you?"

"Any more tips about my job you'd like to give me?"

Cassandra glanced irritably at him. That was definitely a smirk on his face now. For some reason, his stance was strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She huffed. "I violently dislike you."

That was when Green Arrow's voice took on a more serious tone, "You're way past your curfew, young lady."

"It's all your fault! You don't work during the daytime…and, and, I have school!"

The green-leather vigilante looked at her. While his eyes were blocked by the shades, Cassie couldn't help but feel like he was scrutinizing her.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," he finally said.

"Well, you and my mom shouldn't have been doing it anyways."

"I'm not talking about _that_." Cassandra watched as he turned off the voice distorter and removed his sunglasses.

Her jaw dropped to the ground. "Dad?!" she squeaked, "You're Green Arrow?" And then, "Connor knows everything, doesn't he? The jerk."

When her father gave her a stern glare, she looked down. "Well, it's true," she mumbled.

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait, that means I really did see you and mom…." A grossed out expression appeared on her face, "Now I'm really mentally scarred."

"You're also grounded."

"But, but, Dad!"

He just glared at her.

"How long am I grounded for?" she asked meekly.

"We'll talk about that later."

A few seconds later,

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You really should wear a helmet. I think it's like, illegal to drive without one"

"Cassie, you do realize this part-time job of mine isn't exactly all that legal either?"

"....Good point."

"Besides, it messes up the gel."

* * *

"You can't tell anyone. This is like one of the biggest secrets ever and if you do tell, I will personally skewer you!"

"Okay…." Nathan and Tina watched Cassie expectantly. Nathan had lost track of them halfway through, so he'd sped back home to the Kent apartment instead. He was beyond relieved when Cassie finally called him early in the morning.

Cassie took a deep breathe. "My dad's Green Arrow."

".....Well, that explains a lot."

"It's true though! I can't believe I didn't see it all along. It's so obvious now that I think about it." Suddenly Cassie scowled, "And Connor knew all about it too and he never told me! Can you believe the nerve of him?"

"How did he find out?"

"Oh. Apparently Dad and Mom were going to tell me after I got into high school, but still!"

"On that note, I also have a piece of news to share," Nathan smiled wryly, "Guess who's related to Superman?"

"Really?"

"How did you find out?" Tina asked.

"I asked my mom."

The other two just stared at him.

"That's _it_?" Cassie sounded incredulous, "You didn't have to leap off a tall building or something?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Just because I'm curious doesn't mean I like wasting my nights scouring the city for random vigilantes. Unlike someone I know," he muttered the last part under his breathe.

"I heard that," grumbled Cassie, "But seriously, it couldn't have been that easy. Even if you are as subtle as a brick at times."

"Well, I guess I should mention Mom kind of caught me trying to hack into her computer..." Nathan glared, "And I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part."

Tina cut in, "Wait, are you saying Uncle Clark is Superman?!"

"Shh!!" Nathan looked around to see if anyone had heard, "Not so loud!"

"That's just crazy!" breathed Tina.

However, a grin appeared on Nathan's face, "But that's not the best part!"

"So what is it?" Cassie asked impatiently when Nathan declined to elaborate.

"I'll probably be able to shoot lasers out of my eyes later on! Isn't that cool or what?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You're such a guy."

"So I guess I'm the only one not related to a superhero then?" Tina mused, "I have to say I'm kind of disappointed by that."

"Maybe you are. You never know." Suddenly a thought occurred to Cassie. "You think my dad is hot! That's just wrong!"

"What?"

"You think Green Arrow is hot, ergo, you think my dad is hot!"

"Well you think Nathan's dad is hot, so there."

Nathan looked a somewhat disturbed by this.

The two girls stared at each other.

"No more superhero posters."

"I know. We should stick to something safer, like, I don't know, boy bands. Like...I don't know, the Jonas Brothers or something."

"Wait, what if it turns out that we're related to them too?"

"...There has _got_ to be someone famous that we're not related to!!"

* * *

**To: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
**From: cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com  
Subject: Hilarious**

I can see why you didn't want me finding out about dad's other job…

Mini Arrow!

ROFL.

**To: ****cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com**  
**From: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
** Subject: Re: Hilarious**

That's just a _nickname_ and Uncle Bart was drunk when he came up with it!

Besides, I _know_ that my extremely annoying baby sister would never make fun of her beloved brother's (temporary) superhero name.

Your email has probably been hacked.

**To: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
**From: cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Hilarious  
**

Nice try. Love you too, bro.

P.S. Who are you calling a baby?! You're only six years older! Jerk.

**To: ****cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com**  
**From: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
** Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hilarious**

You do realize my name is Connor, not Jerk, right?

**To: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
**From: cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hilarious**

Your full name is Connor J. Queen. Obviously the J stands for 'Jerk'. =)

**To: ****cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com**  
**From: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
** Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hilarious**

I'm so telling mom you said that. Brat.

**To: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu  
From: cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hilarious**

What are you? Nine?

**To: connor queen AT fas. harvard. edu, cassandra queen AT queenindustries. com  
****From: green arrow jla. org  
Cc: watchtower jla. org  
Subject: None**

Any more name calling and you're BOTH grounded.

**To: ****green arrow jla. org**  
**From: ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
**Cc: ****cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com, watchtower jla. org**  
** Subject: None  
**

Dad,

1. I'm not home.  
2. I got into Harvard, for heaven's sake! Surely that includes the privilege of not being grounded.  
3. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE READING OUR EMAILS!!  
4. I have a dream. A dream of a world where parents don't read their children's emails!!

Connor

**To: ****green arrow jla. org**  
**From: ****cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com**  
**Cc: ********w**atchtower jla. org, **connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
** Subject: None**

You know what Connor said in his last email? I totally agree.

Mom!! Help us out here!

**To:****cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com****, ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**  
**From: ********w**atchtower jla. org   
**Cc: ****green arrow jla. org**  
** Subject: None**

Cassie, you're still grounded. And don't call your brother names. Connor, I hope all those online-gaming hours you've racked up means you've finished studying for your midterm next week.

Ollie, you really need to stop distracting me when I'm trying to type emails to the kids.

**To: ****green arrow jla. org, ****connor queen AT fas. harvard .edu**, ******w**atchtower jla. org,   
**From: ****cassandra queen AT queenindustries .com**  
** Subject: None**

MOM!!! Can you and Dad please stop with the-

Ah, nvm. I give up.

Continue making out. I'm just going to pretend I don't see anything.

**The End.**

A/N: Thanks to everyone that took the time to read this fic and/or leave a review!


End file.
